This invention relates to a machine for screwing elongated threaded fasteners into workpieces. The invention more particularly relates to a machine for driving a fastener into a workpiece of the type which does not lend itself to automatic handling and which usually is held in the hand of or manipulated by an operator during the driving operation.
A machine of this general type is disclosed in Donnelli U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,537. In that machine, fasteners which are initially stored in a hopper are delivered down a downwardly inclined track and are fed toward a rotatable head having a series of power-rotated chucks. Each chuck first is indexed to a loading station to receive a fastener and then is indexed to a driving station where the fastener may be threaded into a workpiece.